Hold Me Close
by frostlesskiss
Summary: Sequel to 'The Cat and The Dog'. Izaya has become the pride leader. Shizuo is the Alpha dog. Will the hatred between the Neko and Inu split them apart? Or is it the ancient curse? And on top of that the raven has been acting pretty weird lately. What will become of this? (Yaoi. Don't like don't read!)
1. Enter Mink! Guardian angel!

Author's Note: Sequel time bitches! This time it'll be more dramatic, but still funny. With a surprise of course! hehehe. What? You thought I was gonna end my story like that? pfft, i'm not THAT stupid! Trust me bros, this is gonna be epic. enjoy! LUV U! 0

Shizuo's eyes fluttered open. He felt warmth come from his side. Looking down he was met with a sight that made his heart skip a beat. Cuddled into his chest was Izaya Orihara, the love of his life. Shizuo had never felt this way about anyone before. It was the best feeling in the world. Like being lifted off your feet. Shizuo smiled as he pulled Izaya closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller's pale body. That caused Izaya to stir a bit, making a light groaning sound. Izaya's eyes opened slowly. His crimson eyes looked up to meet Shizuo's brown ones. Right then, Shizuo was met with a smile. A real smile that made the blonde's heart stop. A smile that would never be seen on Orihara Izaya's face. Shizuo's heart beat fast, and he pulled Izaya into a small kiss. The raven kissed back, both not wanting to separate from each other.

Unfortunately they had to, because Shizuo's phone rang. Shizuo sighed as he pulled away. Grabbing his phone, Shizuo picked it up.

"Hello?" asked Shizuo.

"Shizuo, it's Tom." Shizuo mentally sighed, remembering the many days he missed.

"Hey Tom" said Shizuo. Izaya heard this and sighed.

"Shizuo, can you come in today?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, I'll be there today" said Shizuo earning another sigh from Izaya. Shizuo smiled and wrapped Izaya in a hug, kissing his forehead. Izaya smiled back and cuddled into the blonde.

"Good, see you at 10:00, bye" Tom hung up. Shizuo sighed. Looking down at Izaya he smiled again.

"Good morning" Shizuo said warmly.

"Morning" Izaya said kissing Shizuo on the cheek. Izaya sat up.

"So, you're going to work?" asked Izaya. Shizuo sat up.

"Yeah, but not until ten. We'll be together until then, okay?" said Shizuo. Izaya sighed.

"Okay..." Izaya pouted. "I'm going to get in the shower." Izaya got up and walked towards the bathroom. Shizuo smiled and grabbed some his boxers. Putting them on, Shizuo went downstairs.

Izaya blushed deep red as the water beat on his skin. He could actually love his monster now. He closed his eyes, remembering the feeling of the blonde's arms around him. His heart beat fast as he recalled those memories, especially the ones from last night. Inside Izaya was happy. He could be with his monster, he could love Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya had a light blush on his face as he washed up.

Shizuo was downstairs, a huge goofy smile on his face. Whenever he thought about how submissive Izaya was in bed, he would smirk. So the raven liked to be controlled in bed, did he? Oh, Shizuo was going to take advantage of that. He was about to cook breakfest when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" he said as he walked towards the door. Opening it he saw no one. Okay, who was trying to piss him off. It was too early to deal with this shit, especially when he was in such a good mood. Keyword: was. Shizuo slammed the door and walked away, until he heard the knocking again. The blonde growled and snatched open the door. Again he saw no one.

"OKAY, WHO'S TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!" he yelled getting no answer. He slammed the door again, but when he turned around his eyes widened. Pulling herself through the window was a girl with raven hair and blue eyes. She looked about 17.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Shizuo yelled. That startled her and she fell inside. Getting up, she looked at the blonde.

"So your the new Alpha, huh?" she asked. Shizuo got annoyed.

"Who are you and what are you doing sneaking through the window?!" he yelled. The girl ignored him and sniffed the air. She smiled softly.

"Pride leaders here!" she said as she rushed up the stairs.

"Oi! Where do you think your going?!" Shizuo yelled running after her.

Izaya turned off the water. He was about to get out of the shower when he heard commotion. Muffled "Pride leader"s and "Heys" made Izaya worry. Suddenly someone burst through the door and pulled away the shower curtains. Izaya was met with a raven haired girl with blue eyes. She smiled.

"Pride leader!" she said cheerfully wrapping Izaya in a hug. Izaya blushed deep red since he was still naked. The girl, however, seemed oblivious to the fact.

"I found you!" she said. Shizuo ran inside the bathroom and blushed, with anger and embarrassment. He took the girl off Izaya and threw the brunette a towel. Izaya put it on swiftly.

"What are you doing and who are you?!" Shizuo yelled. The girl looked up with complete innocence, not even realizing she did something wrong.

"My name's Mink" she answered.

Now in the livingroom, everyone fully dressed, Izaya investigated the 17-year old.

"So your name's Mink" he said. She nodded.

"Well why are you here?" he said still trying to recover from the incident earlier.

"I'm here to watch over you. Kyouko sent me. I'm your new shadow" she said. Shizuo and Izaya raised their eyebrows. "And what, prey tell, is a shadow?"

"A shadow is when someone watches over you, you know, like a guardian angel, but without the wings" Mink explained.

"And my mother sent you?" asked Izaya.

"Of course, as the next Pride Leader you need to be protected. And i'm the perfect one for the job" she said.

"What do you mean Pride leader?" asked Shizuo.

"Well, the pride leader is the leader of all the Neko. Right now, Kyouko is the Pride leader, but Izaya is next in line to take control. As such, he needs to be protected" said Mink.

"I don't need to be protected i'm perfectly fine on my own" said Izaya.

"Oh yes you do, if you get hurt, i'd be in A LOT of trouble" said Mink putting her hands in the air to prove her point. "Now come on, we need to get you and the royal siblings to the base" she grabbed Izaya's arm and started to drag him out the livingroom. For a 17-year old, she was pretty strong.

"Hey, let go! Shizuo!" Izaya yelled. Shizuo stepped in. "Your not taking Izaya any-" A beep signaling an incoming text came from Shizuo's phone. Reading it, he saw it was from Tom.

[You coming?]

"Shit! Gotta go Izaya! You and the broad have fun!" he kissed Izaya on the cheek and ran out the door. Izaya blushed nut was still furious.

"Hey! Protozoan!" Izaya yelled. Being dragged by Mink, Izaya sighed. 'Some boyfriend he is' thought the raven being dragged to his fate.

Author's Note: Hope you like it! Mink is born! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Review people! LUV U! 0


	2. The Royal Siblings

Author's Note: HEY PEOPLE! I love you all so much! Here's the next chapter, just for you! LUV U! 0

Currently Izaya was being dragged outside by Mink, his new so called 'shadow'. Not only was he being dragged against his will, but that stupid brute of his didn't even help him. Izaya sighed. 'Stupid protozoan, I can't rely on him for anything can I?' he thought. When they got outside, Izaya's eyes widened. There was a huge white limo outside, the fanciest he'd ever seen.

"What the hell?" he said. Mink pulled the raven to the overly stretched car. "Come on Pride leader, inside" Mink said as she pushed him inside. "Hey!" Izaya said falling into the car. The car door shut and Izaya scoffed. Looking up, he saw he wasn't alone. In the limo was none other than Kururi, Mairu, and Shinra.

"Izaya?!" they all said in unison. All of them grabbed him in a hug causing Izaya to fall back into the red leather seats. "Hey?!" he yelled again.

"We were so scared!" said Kururi.

"Scared" said Mairu.

"I thought we were goners!" wailed Shinra. Izaya sighed getting annoyed. "Calm down, what's wrong? And how did you guys get here?" he asked. Shinra looked up, tears flowing down his face.

"We were kidnapped by these weird cat people!" Shinra cried.

"Cat people" said Mairu.

"Yeah, they said they were going to take us to the Pride leader! We need to get out of here, and fast!" yelled Kururi.

"Fast" mumbled Mairu. Izaya chuckled. Shinra jumped up.

"They're going to torture us if we don't get out of here! Turn us into monsters! Or worse" Shinra pulled at his cheeks. "Experiment on us! WAAAHHHHH!" Shinra wailed as he flailed about in the car. Izaya scoffed as he chopped the doctor in the head.

"SHUT UP SHINRA!" he yelled. The brunette whimpered as he rubbed his injured head. Mairu and Kururi giggled.

"Now listen here, we are not in any danger. I know these people, why they brought you I don't know, which why i'll ask you again. WHY AND HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" Izaya yelled.

"We should ask you the same thing!" said Kururi pointing a finger at the raven. "Start talking." Izaya sighed.

"Okay, listen up, because I'm only gonna explain this once. We are part of an ancient race called the Neko. We have the powers of a cat, and I'm going to become the new Pride leader, which is the leader of group. When I got kidnapped, I found mom, who is the present Pride leader. You have cat powers too, but i think you first have to drink this crazy potion Shinra gave me, which now that I think about it is probably why the idiot is here. Right now we are going to the base to see our long lost mom, who left for good reason might I add, and our dad died because of our crazy old hag of a grandmother that put a hit out on him for being in a relationship with our mother. Now, any questions?" he asked with a smile.

The three of them looked at him like he was crazy. "Nii-san, are you okay?" asked Kururi.

"sick" said Mairu putting her hand on Izaya's forehead. Izaya swatted it off.

"GOD DAMMIT I'M TELLING THE TRUTH! LOOK!" he said showing his cat ears and tail. The twins gawked in amazement.

"Ah! Nii-san you're so cute!" squealed Kururi.

"cute" said Mairu rubbing both of his cat ears with her thumbs.

"Hey, stop that!" Izaya said embarrassed. Shinra sighed, knowing the three of them would be here for a while.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Shizuo walked through the city with Tom, his ears and tail fully exposed. After a lot of apologies and bows about missing days, they finally got to work. Tom had asked about why exactly Shizuo had been gone so many days, but Shizuo waved him off, knowing the man wouldn't believe him. They were currently at Russia Sushi, Tom offering to buy their meal since they both didn't eat anything yet. Shizuo sat at the table, eating his yellow tail in silence, Tom straight across from him. The blonde sighed. He really wished he could stay with his flea today. 'Damn, the day we finally get together and I have to search for some bum ass idiots' he thought with a scoff. He looked out the window and watched as a huge white limo passed by. He froze, catching a familiar scent come from the car.

"Izaya?!" he said confused. Tom looked up, just as confused.

"What's wrong?" asked Tom. Shizuo got up.

"Oi! I'll be right back Tom!" he yelled running out the door.

"Hey!" Tom said still baffled. He sighed. "Oh boy"

Shizuo ran fast, his new speed helping him catch up to the car. Dreadful thoughts kept filling in his mind. What if Izaya was in trouble? What if he was going to be tortured? What if those Bastards tried to rape him?! That last thought angered him as he ran faster until he was right behind the car. He was right at the edge when BAM! Shizuo did a 360° in the air as a truck hit him. While he was being flown across the street Shizuo could've sworn he saw a black shadow push the truck into him. He landed on the sidewalk with a thump as be rolled a few more feet onto the concrete. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath. He tried to get up, but pain swelled his body, forcing him to sit back down. Be watched as the car got further and further away from him, he couldn't let it get away.

"Izaya" he said weakly still trying to get up. A thought went through his head that kept him going. That drove him to get up and start to give chase again. He repeated it over and over in his mind. I need to protect you. I need to protect you. I need to protect you.

"I NEED TO PROTECT YOU!" he shouted running after the car. He got closer and closer. He pushed his feet forward, desperately trying to catch up. One foot in front of the other. He sped up, almost right behind the car. He reached and BAM! This time a different car hit him. 'There's that shadow again' he thought flying through the air. He landed roughly on the ground, cursing to himself. He was at his limit. His eyelids got heavy as he drifted off into the darkness, but not before he heard the voice. It sounded creepy, like a man. It whispered in his ear the words that taunted him:

*You will never be able to touch that man*

Author's Note: The curse has begun! Mwahahahahaha! You'll learn more about it in the next chapter, for now, review people! LUV U! 0


End file.
